earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Battalion (Dormant)
Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Alliance_Roleplaying_Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds left|200px|Scarlet Banner Variant of the Symbol of Light right|200px|An undamaged, square shaped banner of the Scarlet Crusade (Lordaeron insignia variant). A heavy RP community based upon the Scarlet Crusade NPC faction, in which players are expected to take on the roles of members of the Scarlet Crusade for their In Character (IC) interactions. Members may be identified by the use of the Tabard of the Scarlet Crusade (acquired from the Scarlet Monastary as a drop) or the approximation of the Scarlet Crusade's tabard. Rank insignias and other devices my be described with FlagRSP, MyRolePlay, and similar programs. = The Lightbringer Division = right|thumbnail|300px|Named in memory of Uther the Lightbringer, who lies in state upon Sorrow Hill. Commander: Embophur Ka'Qilri Lieutenant Commander: High Inquisitor: Ambassador: Inspector General (Internal Affairs):Ethne Woodward(Provisional) RP Involvement: Heavy RP Beginner Friendly: Yes Raid/Instance Interest: No Website: http://guildportal.com/Guild.aspx?GuildID=144224&TabID=1225292 ((Page under Construction)) Resurgence Date: 1 September 2008 http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9336579583&sid=1 Earthen Ring Realm Forum post Purpose The Scarlet Crusade's Lightbringer Division, The Scarlet Battalion, is an expeditionary force primarily operating outside of what was once Lordaeron. Its headquarters is located inside Stormwind Cathedral, which doubles as its central commandery. Ranks The Scarlet embassy commanded by Bishop Embophur Ka'Qilri consists of several administrative divisions. Within these divisions there are rates which can hold similar requisite authority but have very different descriptions. Heirarchy # Commander - The rank of Commander is unique and only held by the Scarlet Commander. The holder of this rank is tasked with the over all management of all aspects of the Battalion. # Lieutenant Commander - The rank of Lieutenant Commander is unique as well, held only by the Lieutenant to the Scarlet Commander. The holder of this rank is tasked with aiding the Commander in whatever way he sees fit, and is often charged with managing or overseeing specific projects in the Battalion. # Captain - The rank of Captain is carried by any officer in charge of a field of interest to the Battalion. The rank includes the positions of Captain-General of the Battalion, High Inquisitor, etc. # Lieutenant - Lieutenants are the officers who assist the Captains with the specific execution of their tasks. Most captains will have a handful of lieutenants at their command to aid them with specific tasks; however a few lieutenants are tasked with specific jobs and act alone, answering directly to the Commander. # Sergeant - Sergeants are the senior rank below officers and represent the experienced veterans of their field. They will often be given assignments by their superior officer to execute or help the less experienced in more intricate tasks. # Knight-Brother/Knight-Sister - At the heart of the Battalion are the strong group of Knight-Brothers and Knight-Sisters. They are the front-line so to speak of the Battalion and represent the final stage of induction into the guild. # Serving-Brother/Serving-Sister - Serving-Brothers and -Sisters are junior members of whatever job they pursue in the Battalion. They take orders from their superior officers and are expected merely to follow them without question. # Lay-member - Though formally sworn into the Battalion, Lay-members are not pledged to a specific job yet. Rather they simply help in whatever ways they can. # Recruit - Once a person has expressed their interest in joining the Battalion, they are added to the roster as recruits. Carrying no formal authority, it is not until they are initiated into the order that they gain the support and powers of the Battalion. Clerical Rates # High Inquisitor (Captain) - Under the Scarlet Commander himself, this officer serves as the highest ecclesial power in the Battalion. Together with the Commander, he determines the theological direction of the Battalion and is integral in the ongoing fight against the undead. (( Do note that though referred to as an Inquisitor, that is far from the only task of this officer )) # Priest (Lieutenant/Sergeant) - The Priests are of course the main attraction of the Priesthood. They carry a special importance to all in the Battalion, acting as spiritual advisers and vital aids in our many battles. Their knowledge of the Holy Light and its traditions are unrivaled. Newly ordained priests carry the rank of Sergeant while more senior ones are Lieutenants. # Deacon (Knight-B/S) - Deacons are the all-around assistants to the Priesthood. Trained in the ways and rituals of the Holy Light and our Battalion, they are well prepared to aid in the many difficulties we face. # Laity (Serving-B/S) - A member of the laity is one who is on track to become a member of the priesthood. Though currently untrained and unskilled, they have demonstrated the drive and ability to carry the flame of the Holy Light. Militant Rates # Captain-General (Captain) - The Captain-General of the Battalion is the supreme military commander, charged with the organization and execution of all military tasks. He is often both a highly skilled warrior and tactician who has proven himself in many ways. # Lieutenant (Lieutenant) - The Lieutenants are the officers of the Captain-General, and are often charged with the planning and execution of specific tasks for the order. They, like their captain, have proven themselves in combat and loyalty. # Sergeant (Sergeant) - Sergeants represent the most experienced and capable foot-soldiers of the Battalion. Whenever the commanders need a difficult job completed, they rely on the sergeants to do the difficult work and organize the others of lower rank. # Knight (Knight-B/S) - Having proven themselves to be a cut above the rests, Knights represent the Order perfectly. Well trained, incredibly brave, and unwavering in their loyalty, the knights of the Battalion are often relied upon to do the tough work of the Order. # Soldier (Serving-B/S) - The most basic rank in the Military Order, the soldiers are the front line of the Battalion. Often given difficult and dangerous missions so that they may prove themselves, most either advance from this position or fall trying. Arcane Order Rates # Archmage (Captain) - The Archmage of the Battalion serves as the head of the Arcane Order, keeping its brilliance in line with the wishes of the commanders. He is a mighty wizard himself, often comparable in skill to the archmagi of the past, making him worthy of the title. # Master of the Wards (Lieutenant) - The Master of the Wards is the wizard charged with ensuring the arcane protection of all Scarlet Battalion property are strong and well-maintained. He too, like the Archmage, is a highly skilled and respected wizard before this position. # Chief Engineer (Lieutenant) - The Chief Engineer of the Battalion is responsible for all the many engineering projects undertaken. From automated defense, weaponry design, and plague research, he is an incredibly skilled and brilliant mind. Though not necessarily a student of the Arcane arts, the two often coincide. # Master Librarian (Lieutenant) - Revered for his knowledge of many different things, the Master Librarian is tasked with keeping track of our library, our documents, and our records. Any extremely difficult and time-consuming job, the Master Librarian is respected by all simply for the amount of skill and finnese his job requries. # Wizard/Sorcerer/Mage (Sergeant/Knight-B/S) - Underneath the Archmage are the many other casters employed by the Battalion. Having proven themselves in training, they may chose their title and jobs once admitted to the Arcane Order. # Adept (Serving-B/S) - Those who wish to become full members of the Arcane order begin as adepts, learning the beginnings of the ways of casting and arcana according to the teachings of the Scarlet Crusade. Special Intelligence # Spymaster (Captain) - The Spymaster of the Battalion is the man solely responsible for all of the missions of the Special Intelligence division. Always an extremely skilled, knowledgeable, and experienced person, the Spymaster has complete control of his unit and their recruitment, tactics, and methods. # Agent (Sergeant/Knight-B/S) - Selected for their clear talent and ability to get jobs done quickly and quietly, the agents of the Battalion are what make the Special Intelligence division so feared. Other/Independent Positions * High Ambassador (Captain) - The High Ambassador is the man who represents not only the Scarlet Battalion, but the Scarlet Crusade as a whole in the courts of the kingdoms in the South. He is also responsible for the recruitment and public relations of our organization, as well as any other diplomatic missions. * Inspector-General (Lieutenant) - The Inspector-General of the Battalion is charged with carrying out all secular investigations performed by the Battalion. To fill this post requires a great deal of knowledge on both law and investigative methods, and is generally extremely demanding, as it requires absolute faith and certainty in the profession. * Master Barrister (Lieutenant) - In the modern era of complex law and court proceedings, the Master Barrister is there to ensure the legal desires of the Scarlet Crusade are met. He is tasked with appearing in court on behalf of the Crusade, whether prosecuting or defending, and keeping a sharp, constant knowledge of the laws of the lands. * Drill Master (Lieutenant) - The Drill Master of the Battalion is responsible for providing oversight and training to all the recruits and lay-members of the Battalion, as well as more advanced training for the more experienced. The Scarlet BattalionCategory:Guilds